


He didn’t see that coming

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Surprising, Walking in on them, druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: So, Hans made the decision to go to Matteo’s room. He walked on over there, well, to be completely honest, he full on sprinted to it, and put his ear against the door. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Nothing. Nada. That’s weird, he thought to himself.He listened for a few more seconds but he couldn’t hear one damn thing. Okay, what was going on?He then chose to open the door as slowly and as carefully as he possibly could, not wanting to startle Matteo, and certainly not wanting to startle his guest.When he looked into the room, he wasn’t prepared on what his eyes had just feasted upon. Not whatsoever. He could have never guessed it at all. He was shocked, and his eyes opened wide.





	He didn’t see that coming

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no angst in this at all, if you were wondering. 
> 
> This is a prompt from tumblr  
> If you wanna send me ones my tumblr is @veron104

DONNERSTAG

After the trip to the park on Thursday, the two boys decided to head on over to Matteo’s flat. They had a nice first date at the secret location David sent, talking for hours about everything and nothing. 

Hell, when Matteo told David that he broke things off with Sara, the look on his face was full of joy and happiness. He did say though, that Matteo should at least meet up with her, to explain more. Reluctantly, Matteo agreed since it was probably the best thing to do at that point. 

They even talked about becoming an item, and how their families and friends would take it. Matteo said he didn’t care whether or not his family liked David because he did. “But,” Matteo said, “if my friends don’t like you, well, then that’s a whole ‘nother story.”

David laughed at this and told Matteo they’d be all affectionate and display a whole bunch of PDA in front of the squad just to spite them. “Or we could do the ‘Two bros sitting in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz their not gay’ vine to annoy them” Matteo added. David fell into a hole of laughing gas apparently, since he couldn’t stop laughing at the joke made. 

Once he regained control of himself, David then told him that his family would be fine with them being together, since his family was very loving and nurturing. Then he said that it was starting to get cold. 

Matteo did what any good boyfriend (man, he was so excited to be called that. David’s boyfriend. Wow!) would have done, and gave David his questioningly fashionable coat. They got up from the bench they were sat at, and held hands, taking in the moment, and the beautiful park around them. It really was a sight to behold, with nature everywhere.

That’s how they got to where they are now, on their way to Matteo’s flat. They decided to walk to it however, knowing that Matteo still didn’t have a bus ticket. And besides, David wasn’t sure about how lucky he could have been to get Matteo out of that situation for the second time in a row. 

The long walk back to the flat was mostly spent in silence. It wasn’t a sombering one as much as it was a comfortable silence. Every few minutes though, one of them would stop to be affectionate to the other one. Whether it was a side hug, a kiss on the cheek, nose, or mouth, they both loved it and didn’t mind showing it either. 

Finally, after a good half hour, they made it to the flat. The boys went inside and began walking up the stairs. Once they got to the front door, Matteo unlocked it and poked his head inside. 

“Hello? Anybody here?” Matteo called out. 

No response. 

“Nice! Come on in, David. Make yourself feel at home.”

“Thanks. Umm where can I put my things, I don’t know if it would bother anyone if I left it here on the bench.” David didn’t want to seem like a menace to Matteo’s roomies. He wanted to make a good impression, that’s all. 

“Dude, it’s fine, that’s literally what the bench is for. Just put it down and let’s go to my room.”

David squealed a bit, which made Matteo snort, but he thought it was cute nonetheless. He finally put his things on the bench and they made their way to Matteo’s room, closing the door, but not locking it.

What they didn’t know, however, was that Hans was five minutes away from the apartment, and in a bad mood as well.

****  
Hans was having a pretty shitty day, that he was certain of. He woke up late (more specifically at 13:46. Yikes, especially on a Thursday) and stubbed his toe on the door frame. Ouch. 

Then when he was on his way to the kitchen to get his daily cup of coffee, he saw that they had just run out. Great. Just fucking great. His day was off to a bad start. 

Hans tried to not think much of it, since he had a hot Grindr date to get ready for anyways. He put on his best clothes, a flattering button up, some nice pants, and even put on his red converse that he only used on special occasions. 

He even wore some perfume for his date and spent twenty minutes on his hair alone. Twenty minutes!

They were supposed to meet at the coffee shop down the street from the flat. Hans got there right on time at 15:30. He waited for about ten minutes, just thinking that the guy was running late. Then he got a message from the guy, saying “Hey Hans! I’m so sorry but I have to cancel. Rain Check? Next Tuesday might work for me. Just let me know.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hans yelled out. “Sorry!” He added in quickly when he realized people started to stare at him oddly. 

Hans made it back to the flat, angry, annoyed, disappointed, and in a generally terrible mood. How was he having such a bad day?

He opened the front door and noticed Matteo’s things on the bench. He saw someone else’s as well, thinking it was a new friend he made. He didn’t think much of it. 

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once he got the glass filled, he heard the weirdest sound he’d ever heard: Matteo laughing. Yeah that’s right, Matteo “no emotions and doesn’t give a shit” Florenzi, LAUGHING. 

He put the glass of water down on the counter. “Okay,” He said to himself, “I have got to see what is going on in there RIGHT NOW!” He genuinely couldn’t believe it. Someone was making Matteo giggle nonstop. Not even Jonas could do that, even if he tried his hardest. 

So, Hans made the decision to go to Matteo’s room. He walked on over there, well, to be completely honest, he full on sprinted to it, and put his ear against the door. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Nothing. Nada. That’s weird, he thought to himself. 

He listened for a few more seconds but he couldn’t hear one damn thing. Okay, what was going on?

He then chose to open the door as slowly and as carefully as he possibly could, not wanting to startle Matteo, and certainly not wanting to startle his guest. 

When he looked into the room, he wasn’t prepared on what his eyes had just feasted upon. Not whatsoever. He could have never guessed it at all. He was shocked, and his eyes opened wide.

Matteo and some other guy, on the bed, with Matteo on his back and the other one on top of him, kissing ever so softly. It was as if they didn’t want to hurt each other or scare each other off. It was full of tenderness. Hans couldn’t help but admire them. It was like they were a painting hung up at the Louvre, one that no one could stop admiring. They were like literal art.

Hans couldn’t help it and had to let out a loud, (and when I say loud, I mean very loud) shriek. “AAHHHHHH!” He really couldn’t keep it in any longer, he tried, but it just had to be let out. 

The two boys looked at the door and almost had a heart attack. It was Hans, with both hands covering his mouth, shrieking like there’s no tomorrow, spinning around in circles. Matteo groaned, “Hans! What the actual fuck are you doing here? And don’t you ever think of knocking, dickhead?” He was very annoyed with what was going on. One moment he’s in paradise with David, the next it’s like all hell broke loose. 

To be fair, Hans probably should’ve thought of that, but he wasn’t in the right mindset for that, since his curiosity always got the best of him. “You got me there, butterfly. But hey, who’s this handsome looking boy on your bed?” David blushes and gave Hans a nice, timid smile.

Matteo knew he couldn’t really put this off, so he told Hans the truth. “This is David, aka my boyfriend.” David’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard the word, “Boyfriend” come out of Matteo’s mouth. 

“Is that so?” Hans asked sarcastically, “Because I couldn’t tell since he was sucking your face off a minute ago.” He smirked, proud of his comeback and also of Matteo, for getting a guy that good looking. 

“Well, it is so. I’m David. Nice to meet you …”

“Hans. My name is Hans, butterfly.”

“Hans. Okay.” That was all David could muster. Then, all three of them sunk into an incredibly awkward silence. Hans, obviously, was the one to break it. 

“Man, I can’t believe my gaydar didn’t work accurately on you, Matteo. Dammit.”

“What gaydar?” David questioned, more confused than ever. 

“Hans claims that he can tell if someone’s gay just by looking at the tip of their nose. I told him it doesn’t work jack shit and guess what? I was right. BECAUSE IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, HANS!” Matteo practically screamed. David laughed at the emotion coming from Matteo. He’s so cute when he’s angry, David thought.

“Okay, ok, ok, I might’ve exaggerated a little bit on that, I guess.” Hans admitted. 

“A little?” Matteo raised his eyebrows a bit. 

“Okay maybe a lot, then.”

“That’s better.” Matteo said, leaning toward David to give him a peck on the cheek. 

David blushed at this course of action and returned it, making Matteo giggle once again. 

“Oh, so that’s why you were laughing your ass off earlier, right? From David here giving you kisses?” Hans teased. 

“Yup. I don’t know why this triggers him, but it does, and I think it’s absolutely adorable.” David stated proudly. 

“Well, That makes two of us, sweetie.” Hans replied. Matteo felt heat coming up to his cheeks and sighed. 

“Oh would you just fuck off, Hans? I wanna spend some time with my mans, and your not helping me achieve that.” Matteo wanted Hans to leave, not wanting to be further more embarrassed.

“Okay butterfly, have a good time.” He said closing the door. 

“Thanks Hans!” He called out with David also going, “Yeah, thank you!”

Not even ten seconds later, he heard them both giggling, and a smile arose onto his face. “Youngsters” He said to himself, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know


End file.
